ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of the Super Secret Crisis Team
The Adventures of the Super Secret Crisis Team is an animated action-comedy series created by Craig McCracken. The series is based on several Cartoon Network properties. 'Plot' Taking place after the events of the Super Secret Crisis War. The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Ben Tennyson, and Ed, Edd n Eddy are now a official team fighting evil over the Cartoon Network Universe against the forces of the League of Extraordinary Villains. The show premiered Saturday, July 14th, 2018 and new episodes premiere Saturday Nights 'Episodes' Ep. 1: The Visit-'''After a intense mission, the team get a visit from a old friend and his own team (7/14/2018) '''Ep. 2: Woah! Mama!-'''The League of Extraordinary Villains have sent an attractive robot to the world of Aron City, with the Super Secret Crisis Team having to track her down, but Johnny Bravo might be ahead of them. (7/21/2018) '''Ep. 3: What A Grim Day-'''Mandark has sent some of his bots to the world of Endsville to retrieve the Grim Reaper's Scythe, now the team along with Billy and Mandy, must prevent this (7/28/2018) '''Ep. 4: Bubbles' New Friend-'''After Bubbles wished Octi was real, she and the team heads to the world of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends to have Bloo and Mac help her, but trouble is brewing when the villains team up with Duchess and Terrence (8/4/2018) '''Ep. 5: To Hell and Back-'''After a scam from The Red Guy, the team accidentally signed their souls to him and are now stuck in the fiery pits of Hell. Now it's up to Cow and Chicken and the team's friends to save them. (8/11/2018) '''Ep. 6: Operation M.I.S.S.I.N.G-'''After the strange disappearance of Jack and Ben, Dexter, The Powerpuff Girls, and the Eds have followed their disappearance to the world of Sector V and the Kids Next Door (8/18/2018) '''Ep. 7: Courage's Dangerous Day-'''After Courage gets lost over the worlds of Uncle Grandpa and his team, The Super Secret Crisis Team must protect him from enemies in those worlds and their own enemies (8/25/2018) '''Characters .Candi Milo as Dexter, Coco, Madame Foster, and Cheese .Cathy Cavadini as Blossom .Tara Strong as Bubbles, Terrence, and Ezeke .E.G. Daily as Buttercup .Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, and Wilt .Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson .Matt Hill as Ed .Sam Vincent as Edd .Tony Sampson as Eddy .Greg Baldwin as Aku .Steven Blum as Vilgax .Eddie Deezen as Mandark .Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo .Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker, and Sarah .Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker, and Kevin .Kat Cressida as Dee Dee .Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker, and Nazz .Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, and Mr. Herriman .Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko .Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson, and Alex .Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin .Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max Tennyson .Keenan Christensen as Jimmy .Peter Kelamis as Rolf .Jeff Bennett as Dad, Johnny Bravo .Kath Souice as Mom .Mae Whitman as Little Suzy .Brenda Vaccaro as Momma Bravo .Tom Kenny as Carl, Eduardo .Frank Walker as Pops .Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper .Richard Steven Hortiz-Billy .Grey Griffin as Mandy, Duchess, Frankie Foster .Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, and The Red Guy .Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1 and 2 .Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 .Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 .Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 .Maurice LaMarche as Father .Diskin, Baker, Kenny, and Summer as the Delightful Kids from Down the Lane .Marty Grabstein as Courage the Cowardly Dog .Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa .Zach Callison as Steven Universe .Skyler Page as Clarence .Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson .Jeremy Shada as Finn .John DiMaggio as Jake .J.G. Quintel as Mordecai .William Salyers as Rigby .Eric Bauza as Belly Beg .Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve .Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus .Tiger Sound Effects as Giant Realistic Flying Tiger .Estelle as Garnet .Michaela Dietz as Amethyst .Deedee Magno as PearlCategory:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Crossover Television series